Our Silver Lining
by corruptwriter
Summary: Jacob has gotten over Bella. The tribe has found an unconscious girl in the woods and want to know where she came from. There are some surprises in store for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A couple of years ago, if you told me that I'd be the happiest man on earth, I would say that you're crazy. But ever since a couple months ago, the only thing that mattered to me was this girl lying right beside me. She's made everything make sense in my life. And eventhough I can turn into a wolf and share the the woods of Forks with vampires, she's shown me a world no one knew existed.

Dalylah.

She appeared out of thin air. As we were patrolling we found her unconsious in a little field. We brought her back to Emily, so she could take care of her until she woke up. She had large wounds and bruises everywhere. She was a little dirty and had a fever but still mostly ok.

Some of us went into town to see if there was anyone reported missing, so we went to go see Charlie. He told us that no one was and that he would check in with surrounding towns and get back to us. Almost 2 weeks went by before she came around. Everyone rushed over to Emily and Sam's that morning.

The tribe was eager and anxious to find out who she was and where she came from. But for me, it didn't go exactly the way I thought it would because when she sat up and started looking around, her gaze landed on me and time seemed to stop.

After I got out of my little daze, I noticed that some of the tribe Elders were beginning to ask her questions. Some of the guys were too, but they mostly stared at her. I actually began to get a little angry at them and had a sudden urge to kick their faces in but I fought it.

They asked her :

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"What were you doing in the forest?"

But all she did was open and close her mouth and have a confused look on her face. Emily jumped in. "Giver her time everyone, she just woke up. Let me get some food in her at least.

Everyone either moved away or left. I hung around the front porch. I could see Emily place food in front of her. It took her a moment before she started to eat it. When she was done she took the plate, put it on the counter and smiled at Emily.

Emily and Sam's place had a wrap around porch so she walked to the longer end and sat down on the stairs. She was scratching at the bandages on her arm when Emily came out.

"Don't worry, you just have to wear it until your wounds heal. I should change them now actually."

As she was unravelling them she froze. Although she spoke low, I could faintly hear her say, "How is this possible? They were their a couple of days ago." She checked all of the other bandages and had the same reaction. After she got over her initial shock she took the girl inside to get cleaned up.

A couple hours went by and the girl approached Emily and gestured outside.

"You want to go outside?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

She pointed towards the trees.

"I don't think you should but...go ahead. Just don't go too far."

She nodded and quickly went out.

When she got past the first set of trees, Emily came out . "Can you go make sure she doesn't hurt herself?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said and began walking. I could smell her. She was a good distance away but I didn't want her to see me so I walked slow.

At some point her scent got stonger and I saw her dress a couple of times. Then I didn't see her at all. Her scent seemed to be going in every direction. I kept turning, trying to find the strongest one when I came face to face with her.

This was the first time I had a chance to really look at her. She had a tan complexion, waist length raven hair. Light brown and green eyes topped with long eyelashes, almost resembling a cat, and full lips. She was almost eye to eye with me give or take a couple inches. I could see the curves she had underneath her blue dress but the complimented her along with her somewhat athletic build. And she also had a few weird tattoo like markings on different parts of her body.

She had been staring at me, studying me. It was quiet so I asked, "Did you know I was following you?"

With that, she broke into a huge beautiful smile with perfect white teeth.

I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. It was Emily, she wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt again"

She shrugged and tree in front of me.

"So what are you doing out here?"

She pointed up to a tree a few feet away and up on a high branch were two barn owls, one brown and one black and white.

She raised her hand and the flew over to a rock. She went over and petted them.

"They your's?" I asked

She nodded.

She whistled and took off.

"I should probably get you back now. I don't need to get in trouble for losing you"

She turned to me with a gentle smile on her lips but a mischevious look in her eyes. Slowly she began backing away from me then taking off completely.

I was momentarily confused then I took off after her. To make this quicker, I phased. She looked back at me a couple times and when she saw me change she had a curious look on her face but didn't slow down.

A little bit later. I caught up to her. I was debating if whether or not I should just tackle her when I saw her climbing a tree. She reached a pretty high branch and sat down to look at me.

I was about to ram into the tree when suddenly she just jumped. She was falling pretty fast and when she was a few feet away from colliding with the ground she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dalylah**

I hate surface animals sometimes. That stupid mountain lion messed up my plans. A lot of it having to do with the fact that I was unconsious for like ever. I knew some people had taken me though, I could hear them a little.

When I woke up, there was whole room full of people, mostly half naked boys in shorts with short and some type of tattoo.

But on in particular ignited something deep inside of me. He felt it too it seemed, I could tell. The one I learned was Emily, made them leave me alone from asking me all of those questions about myself. I wanted to answer but I couldn't because I don't know how to speak their language. I can understand obviously but speaking is a whole different thing.

Back home, "_The InBetween"_, we have our own language. It's almost like the surface world except maybe some of the animals, the sky being orange with purple clouds and of course people that can do magic and stuff of that nature.

After Emily fed me, let get clean and change, I decided I wanted to go see the woods I didn't get to see.

A while later, I noticed I was being followed. So I just kept walking until I got to a certain part of the woods that was really dense with trees and circled around some of them and ended up behind the person.

It was that same boy from earlier. He had been watching me all day, but I didn't let him know I saw him. He was really handsome. Short hair, tan complexion that he seemed to be born with. Very muscular and the same tattoo as the others. But what I really like were his eyes. A dark brown. And his smile.

I guess I caught him off guard a little. He told me Emily sent him look after me.

When he asked me what I was doing out here, I pointed at my two owls Jax (girl) and Dax (boy). I brought them with and they follow me wherever I go.

I was petting them when he mentioned bringing me back. I wasn't ready though, so I decided to have a little fun.

I backed away from him slowly then broke out into a full run. I could hear him behind me a moment later.

As I looked back, I saw the weirdest thing. He turned into a gigantic wolf. I found it interesting but kept it moving.

I climbed into a nearby tree, to a high branch. Looking down, I got a better look at him. He was huge with chocolate brown fur. He was looking at me and it seemed like he was about to try and knock me out of the tree. I felt like showing him he wasn't the only one whose got a talent, so I jumped. I have the ability to disappear or what you people call teleport.

I felt a little bad for doing it, but I wasn't leaving him. I was just going to pop up on his back. When I reappeared on him, I could feel him tense up. His fur was soft and fuzzy which reminded me of my dog back hom, Kuma.

I slide off and he turned around to face me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I could tell he was amused but he rolled his eyes.

Walking up to him, I tapped his mouth, which he seemed to understand that I wanted him to open it.

He had large sharp teeth. I brushed my finger over some of them.

I opened mine and showed him my fangs.

Yes, I have fangs. And no I'm not a vampire for obvious reasons. The biggest one being that I can eat.

_Vampires are out mistake. My great uncle Jamesson's fault to be more exact._

_He was foolish when he was alive. You see, we're demons. There are different types. I come from a certain group that drinks blood, then there are the ones that eat humans and the ones that don't relate to either of the two, what humans call vegetarians._

_My great uncle wanted more power. So he went to an old enchantress to get his fate altered. And she did do it, but not the way he wanted. _

_He had wanted a kingdom and many followers that were only loyal to him. The result being the creation of the vampires. My uncle bit a few humans, they were his personal "blood donors". They went to sleep and ended up waking back up and eventually escaping back to wherever they came from._

_My uncle was sentenced and killed . Those turned humans were never found and then came the increase in the vampire population. We managed to kill some but their numbers were too big for us to handle, so we let them be._

_I've only seen one my entire life, when I was little. He befriended my father._

When he saw my fangs, he flinched.

I knew what he was thinking and I shook my head no. I didn't know how to tell him that I'm something different. He came closer and smelled me. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

We just stared back at eachother for a while until a howl broke the silence. He looked to the forest then to me. The boy nudged me with his nose and motioned towards him, I guess meaning for me to get on his back.

We were doing pretty well understanding eachother without words. I hopped on and he sped off.

**Jacob**

I heard Sam howl in the distance. I needed to go but I had to take her back to Emily.

I tried to tell her to get on my back the best way I could and she understood. She climbed on and sat near my shoulder blades and was surprisingly light. Once she got comfortable, In the distance, Sam howled again and I howled back. He was really annoying at times, but at least I didn't have to be his underling anymore.

When I left, Seth and Leah followed. I don't consider myself the Alpha but it's in buried into the genetics of wolves to have alligance to a superior. In the beginning when I first left, we couldn't communicate with Sam's pack, but since we formed some type of alliance we can hear eachother when we're in the vivinity of one another.

I made the decision to protect Bella from the pack but now my feelings for her are gone. She gave birth to the little halflng and I protected them. The kid isn't that bad actually, way more talented than her father though, and 10x more tolerable.

As I ran the trees sped past my face in a blur. I could hear another set of feet coming up on my right.

_"What are you doing?" _ It was Leah.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm running"

_"No you idiot. I'm talking about the girl. Why is she on your back?"_

"Emily told me to check on her. I don't care if Sam's calling, I wasn't about to leave her in the forest"

_"But she's human! You exposed us"_

"I may have, but she's anything but human"

_"What are you talking about? She doesn't smell like a vampire"_

"She's not, she's something else. She tried to tell me. I think I have an idea but I'm not sure"

_"What?"_

"Don't worry, when I get all of the facts, I tell you what I know"

At Emily's, I gently shook her off until she slide off to the ground. Our eyes connected for a minute before I turned to leave. I didn't want to but I needed to see what Sam wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

We met near the river. Everyone phased back as soon as they got there, just to move things along quicker.

"What is it Sam?" asked Embry

"Charlie came over to the reservation. He said that no one knows where she's from. No one has reported her missing anywhere around here"

"So what does that mean for us?"

"We ask her where she's from and try to figure out what she was doing in the forest"

"You won't get anything out of her. I already tried before I got here" I said

"What were you doing with her?" asked Quill

"Emily asked me to watch because she was walking into the woods"

"Did you find anything else out?" asked Sam

"She's not human"

An akward silence fell on the group until Seth broke the silence.

"Not human? Like a vampire?"

"No. She doesn't smell like one obviously and I don't know if you noticed but when we picked her up she had a fever. And her eyes are green"

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that she has fangs and can disappear into thin air. Don't ask, it's a long story. And I don't think she's any threat to us"

"How would you know that she won't tell someone about us after you phased in front of her. And how do you know those are actual fangs" Leah said.

"You phased in front of her?" asked Sam

To Leah: "They are real. And she's not going to say anything, she's not even talking now. Just shutup Leah"

To Sam: "And yes I did, but it was only to catch her because she ran away from me"

"Look we'll go right now to find out and if she's human and if there really isn't anyone who knows who she is, then we'll kill her" Sam said

"If you try to kill her, you have to go through me" I said through clenched teeth

"Why do you care so much?" asked Leah

"...Because I imprinted"

It got silent again.

_Imprinting is an involuntary process in which a werewolf finds their soul mate. And it is against tribal law to harm another person's soulmate._

"Look. I was thinking of taking her to the Cullens later today. Carlisle is pretty old so I figure he might know something"

"Okay. But we still want to talk to her" said Sam

"Fine, but I'm taking her now. Whatever information I get from him might help us talk her"

_**I know it's REALLY short but I wasn't sure what else too add to it. :/**_


	4. Chapter 4

I left the meeting and went straight back to the reservation. It was true, I figured since Carlisle was pretty old, he might know something that might be able to help us.

I found her laying on the grass staring at the sky. I walked over and looked down at her. She waved at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back in return. I extended my hand to help her up. Once she was standing she dusted herself off then looked at me expectantly.

"I want you to meet some people. I think one of them could help us communicate"

She nodded.

I made the motion for her to follow me.

We walked side by side. She got a few feet ahead of me and the urge to stare at her became unbearable.

We reached the Cullen's land. I stopped just outside the house and pulled her behind my back.

"I don't how they're going to react towards you, so just stay behind me"

I felt her hands on the back, holding onto my shirt.

A minute later Edward appeared outside. I knew he could read my thoughts so I didn't have to explain.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Carlisle. I need to know if he knows something about this girl"

"Bring her in"

I reached for her hand and gently pulled her along.

I guided her into the house to the living room where we found everyone waiting.

"How can I help you Jacob" said Carlisle

"We found this girl unconscious in the woods. No one knows who she is or what she is. And since you've been around for a while, I was wondering if you knew anything"

"I'll try to help as much as I can. Can I see her?"

I tugged on her arm a little. She stepped from behind me a slowly, holding onto my arm.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

Carlisle got up and came over.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle"

I looked at her. She furrowed her brows then looked at me.

"She can't speak"

"May I?" he asked gesturing to her arm

She offered it to him and he took it, turning it over.

"One moment"

In a flash Carlisle left and came back with a book.

"I've seen these before. This two rings of marks on her right wrist represents her name"

He looked from the book to her wrist then up at her.

"Dalylah?"

She broke into a huge smile.

He closed the book and placed it on a table.

"Dalylah, it's been a long time. You've grown so much"

She moved closer to Carlisle and studied his face. A look of recognition appeared on her face.

"You know her?" asked Emmett

"Yes. Before I met the Volturi, I ran into her people. I became friends with her family and learned about them"

"What is she?" I asked her

"A demon"

"A demon. So that's what you were trying to tell me" I said looking down at her.

She nodded.

Edward appeared next to Carlisle.

"I would be able to tell you what she's thinking but somethings wrong"

"There's a reason for that. You see, her people have special abilities like us and Dalylah here is the most unique of them all"

"Why?" asked Bella

"Well among most of her gifts, being a telepath is one. She is the only one of her people to be born with that power in over 2,000 years. Is that still true?"

She nodded.

"But why can't Edward read her mind?" asked Alice

"Because she's blocking him. I wrote about her in this book. She's a special case, a jewel among her people"

"Do you know why she can't talk?"

"No"

All of a sudden, Dalylah started getting frustrated.

"What is it?"

She seemed to be searching for words she couldn't say. Then she pointed towards the book, asking for it.

Carlisle handed it to her and she scanned the pages until she found what she was looking for and gave the book to Carlisle.

"Jacob, it seems you've misunderstood. It's not that she can't speak, she just can't speak English"

She sighed in mock agreement.

"But I might be able to translate for her"

"Okay" I looked at her "Can you tell what you were doing in the woods?"

A/N - Whatever she says is made up

"Shiqo twe nebbitu chazta dreta. E qhyoi piunt swyatre nui xjkr qksas shsus i oiytre byrepl gdjo fsioprev soubme"

(I ran away from home. I was just walking in the woods when a stupid mountain lion attacked me)

"Why did you run away from home?" asked Carlisle

"Ui qetdczi je rc z plwevc i risbax e hqezj nivity"

(My father wants me to marry a man I don't know)

"E hqezj gori dse. Yi hqest bveti i xez nui xjkr nimecx, riv e uine"

(I don't love him. I didn't have a say in the matter, so I left"

Edward chuckled. "Well you won't have to worry about love"

"What are you talking about?" asked Carlisle

"Jacob imprinted on her"

I could feel my face heat up.

Dalylah looked at me. She stared straight into my eyes and I saw her pupils dilate. When she regained her focus, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Um in simply terms, you're my soulmate"

Now she smirked at me.

We all spent some more time talking, and everyone introduced themselves to Dalylah.

Dalylah

I learned everyone's names and what they could do. Emmett was really strong, Jasper could control emotions, Alice could tell the future, Edward could read minds like me, Bella could block anything (I doubt she could stop me) and their daughter Renesmee could recall what she sees.

I sat down and the little girl came over to me.

"Hi"

"Omu"

"Does that mean "hi"?"

I nodded.

"Look" She reached out to me and put her hand on my cheek. I saw from when we first came in until now.

I smiled. I figured I should show her something too. First I showed her my fangs. They extended from my gums brushed against my lip.

Then I asked for her hands. I took them in mine and closed my eyes. When I opened them back, I looked straight into hers and showed her my home.

When I was done she smiled and jumped around.

"Mommy look" she said as she raced over to Bella.

She put her hand to her mother's cheek.

"Wow"

She ran around and showed everyone else.

"Dalylah?"

I looked towards Carlisle.

"Is there a reason why you can't speak English?"

"Ui qetdczi brixten unyea soubme rymbwe"

(My father never let me learn)

"Well I think I found something that can help you"

I walked over and he showed me a part of the book.

"Your father told me many things. One of which was how you learned human languages"

"Fouenteq"

(Continue)

"This is an incantation that allows you to speak like us"

I took the book from him.

"Qa dsetr lupvca g. Qa dsetr cynobm s. Tgxopli mojuti fi"

As soon as I finished I had a feeling like I couldn't breath and started coughing. Jacob raced over to me and held me.

When I stopped he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes"

I gasped. I just spoke English!

"It worked"

I was in shock. It was just as simple as that and father never let me do it. Then I realized that while I was looking in the book, there was something missing.

"Carlisle, how much did my father tell you about us?"

"A fair amount. Why?"

I wasn't sure about how they were going to take this.

"What is it?"

"He didn't tell you about our connection did he?"

"What do you mean connection?"

"I mean that...in all sense of rationality...every vampire is a descendant of my people"

Silence filled the room.

"How is that possible?"

I told them how they came to be, except I didn't mention my uncle at first.

"So what happened to the guy that started all of this?" asked Jacob

"Jameson Gregory Renaud was sentenced and convicted of treason, plotting against the king, abuse of power...stuff like that. He was tortured then ripped apart"

"How do you know all of this, Dalylah?" asked Carlisle

I sighed. "Because I'm the one who killed him. He was my great uncle"

There was more silence. I began to get angry at the fact that these people had to pay for the mistakes of my family. My nails grew into claws and I started breathing hoarsely. I felt a hand on my arm. The warmth emanating off it flowed through me. I could hear Jacob's thoughts of me calming down and him being there for me. And that's what I did. I relaxed and my claws retracted.

Emmett broke the silence

"Hey Carlisle. You said she's special, what else can she do?"

He looked to me. "Shall I tell them?"

"No, I think it's better if I showed them. Mind if we go outside?"

Everyone followed out of the house and waited for me to do something.

"I might be immortal but that doesn't mean I have patience you know" said Emmett

And with that I disappeared like I did this morning. I hid in a tree while they looked for me. I leaned against the tree and whistled. All their eyes landed on me. I disappeared and popped up on the ground again.

"Nice. What else you got?"

I smirked evilly.

With a slight turn of my wrist, I hoisted him in the air. I flung him around a little then let him fall. He landed on his feet and brushed himself off.

"Cute. Real cute"

I shrugged. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay. I should get her back the reservation. Everyone is waiting to hear what I found" said Jacob

Jacob

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way back to the reservation.

I was glad she could speak English now.

"So how old are you anyways?" I asked her

"Well in human years, based on how I look I'd be around 17 or 18"

"What about in your years?"

"...402"

"Well I'm going to be around for a while. You're not going get rid of me that easy"

She smiled. "Well if you look at it this way, you imprinted on me and I've marked you, so I wouldn't want you going anywhere"

"You marked me?"

"Yeah. It's just like the soulmate thing you mentioned. If you mark someone then that is the person you're meant to be with. Of course, my father was ignoring that and forcing to marry someone that I know nothing about"

"Do you plan on going home?"

"No. Even if I did, I'd stay for you" she said and blushed

When we finally reached the reservation, we rounded everyone up and I spent the next hour telling them everything that happened.

"Do you drink blood?" asked Seth

"Yes, once a day at least"

"Have you had any since you've been here?"

"No"

The questions kept coming. And the whole time Leah was glaring at her. And Dalylah must've noticed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be here. You're worst than the vampires"

"No, I'm not. And you just don't want me but there's nothing you can do about"

Right then Leah phased. She didn't even flinch but I was boiling on the inside. If Leah put one scratch on her I was tearing her apart.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

Leah growled in response.

Dalylah rolled her eyes. "You're not worth my time"

That did it for Leah. She charged and I phased. I jumped in front of her and blocked her path.

Seth came over and tried to calm Leah down. Dalylah came over and scratched my fur.

We both changed back. Seth took Leah away and I left with Dalylah. We went inside my house. My dad wasn't home. I showed her around. In my room, we sat down on my bed.

"What are all of those tattoos?"

"This is my name. This is my status in the world..."

"Status?"

"Yeah, I'm technically a princess"

"Lucky me"

She giggled

"What are those bands on your left arm?"

"That for when I get married. My husband would design it and we'd both wear it. That's our version of a wedding ring. I'll only have these until I get married and then they'll get filled in"

I laid back on by bed and brought her with me. I hadn't put a shirt back on which allowed her to poke my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. She lifted her head to look at me then buried her head into my neck.

I adjusted myself so that was hovering over her. Then I kissed her which turned into us making out.

When we finally separated, I noticed her dress had ridden up to her thighs.

I was tempted to touch her but decided against it.

She put her hand the back of my head and played with the hair just above my neck.

"It's funny. I've only known you for a day and you've already got me kissing you" she said

"Well, in terms of the imprinting, we're in the stage where we can be romantically involved with each other"

"There would've been a time where we couldn't be?"

"Yeah. If you were younger than me then I act like a brother, best friend or protector until you reached the right age. But considering the fact that your so old..."

"Shut up" she laughed while pulling at my hair.

I laughed with her.

She reached up and kissed me so we started making out again until I heard my dad calling me.

I got and went into the living room and saw my dad sitting in the middle of the room.

"I heard you imprinted on our visitor. Where is she? I'd like to formally meet her"

Dalylah came out of my room and stood next to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacobs dad, Billy"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Dalylah"

They shook hands.

"How old are you?"

"Um I look about 18 but I'm really 402"

"And where are you from?"

"Down there" she said stomping the ground

"How'd you get up here?"

"A random portal"

Dad asked her some more questions and later we started making dinner.

After dinner Dad brought up an idea.

"Since Dalylah is more or less an adult either way you look at her age, maybe you two would want to have your own home. I don't think the both of you can fit in that room"

"Trying to get rid of me?" I asked

"No. I just feel like it would me convenient and comfortable for you"

"What do you think?" I asked Dalylah

"If it's fine with you then I'm all for it"

"I guess we're going to be living together then. But when are we going to have time to build a house?"

"I can do it" Dalylah blurted out

"Really?"

"Yes. I can make stuff...anything actually. You just pick where you want the house and I'll get it done"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Trust me. Just warn if they feel the ground shaking or hear a lot of noise, it's just me"

"Alright, I'll tell them in the morning"

I helped Dad to his room. I walked to the kitchen and found Dalylah washing dishes.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist

"I could've did that" I said

"Well, I just wanted to do it"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch"

"But I want to sleep with you"

That made my heart jump. She turned around in my arms.

"Not like that" she said and smacked my chest

"Fine. Let's go, it's been a long day"

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that's reading. I'd love to hear what you think and any ideas you have as to what might happen in the future :)**

**-CW**


End file.
